


I'll Always Look Out For You

by Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidents, Adoption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Original Character(s), Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together/pseuds/Want_to_go_to_Antarctica_together
Summary: Long ago, it was believed that your soulmate becomes your guardian angel.... Asami now believes every word of that statement.
Relationships: Bolin/Opal (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	I'll Always Look Out For You

It was believed that a long time ago, everybody walked around with the thought that soulmates exists.

Now that part, sounded rational to Asami. After all, the feeling of falling in love for the same person over and over again, was a feeling she certainly cherished.

What she didn't like about the story though was that, once your soulmate dies, they'll become your Guardian Angel.

This begs the question that, only after death does one really see if they were soulmates? 

Asami didn't like the thought of only surely knowing her soulmate after she had died. It was depressing!

She'd rather enjoy the warm embrace of her lover and believe in her heart that they truly were meant to be together. Soulmates or not.

That's the kind of relationship Asami wants to build with the Avatar.  
_____

Panick

Pain

She can feel her legs burning as she struggled to keep her breathing even. Her green eyes surrounded by falling tears that were whisked away by the breeze as she ran. 

Her hair a mess and her car irresponsibly parked at the side of the park gates. What else could she do? The accident caused a traffic jam and her heart would have threatened to stop if she doesn't get to Korra soon. 

Korra... 

Just wait a little longer...   
_____

"Just wait a little longer Asami!"

Asami laughed at her fiancé's irritation and proceeded to squeeze her legs in assurance, "You'll get it soon sweetie, but we're kinda late,"

Korra huffed at that before sending a glare towards the steering wheel in front of her. Out of all the things she could do, something as simple as driving a car isn't one of them?!

"Come on, let me take over," Asami pecked her cheek and opened the door on her side, while Korra followed suit, still a grumpy mess, 

"How about this," Asami tried as both of them buckled in, "We'll have all the time we want after this meeting. Why don't you drive us back home?"

Home…

Korra smiled, "I love you…"  
_____

"Korra!"

Asami was wheezing as she finally arrived at the scene. Her pulse increased at the sight of the three vehicles. 

A familiar satomobile being in the middle. 

"Asami! Get out of there!"

That was Lin as she briskly walks over to where Asami stood frozen, 

"Listen kid, we're -"

"Where's Korra?"

"It was a wild chase Asa-"

No... 

Ignoring the Chief, Asami pushed her away and got closer to her fiancé's mobile, her sweat cold and her lips quivering. 

"Asami, stop!"

She's probably just unconscious... 

"Listen to me kid!"

"Where's Korra?!"

Hot tears continued to fall as she sent a glare towards the older woman, her fists clenched, 

"Asami..."

Lin felt her own tears growing at the corner of her eyes before she looked down in shame. 

"She died on the spot,"  
_____

"You stand out so much, I could spot you in less than five seconds when I get there," Korra spoke through the telephone installed in the car, 

"Really?" Asami teased as her cheeks colored, "Well you better get here first,"

"And get there I will!" Korra replied before the car infront of her started to move,

Finally!

"See you soon Asami," 

Korra followed after the car, hoping it wouldn't take any longer for her to get to the charity event, 

"See you sweetie, I love you!"  
_____

"The triad member lost control on the wheel and crashed into Avatar Korra's" the officer leading the chase explained, "It sent her spiraling towards the other lane where the truck wasn't able to hit the breaks on time and rammed into the Avatar,"

It was deadly silent.

The officer had sweat dripping down his temple albeit the cold temperature of the room, 

"The truck had three occupants. A family," he took a breath and gave the audience a guilty look, "The father died on impact, and the mother…"

A pause as he steeled himself, 

"The mother died as she used her body to cushion her newborn son. If the medic arrived any later, we would have lost four lives,"

Right then, the officer stepped out of the podium, carrying the mic, and kneeled in front of the crowd, "I am truly sorry for costing the lives of the child's parents…"

Murmurs were in the crowd, but one woman sat stoic. Her dull green eyes staring at the officer as she felt her friends' wary and sad gazes, 

"And the life of our Avatar," he finished,  
_____

"Do you think we'll get a kid soon?"

Asami choked before snapping her gaze towards her lover on the couch, her expression patient as she waited for Asami's answer, 

"Uh well…" Asami tried as she felt the heat, "Uhm…What brought this up?"

Korra had her thoughful face on while she positioned herself comfortably on the couch, inviting Asami to sit with her, 

"Bolin said he'll be talking to Opal about getting a baby," Korra started before Asami sidled up on her side, "And it got me thinking that I want a little Asami running down the stairs, her body covered in grease,"

Asami's early nervousness was replaced with joy at the thought, "You want a girl?"

"I want both to be honest,"

The engineer giggled just as Korra peppered her in sweet kisses, 

"A little family of our own,"  
_____

"Are you sure?"

"Bolin, you've asked me that three times now," Mako said, emphasizing on the word 'three' as he rubbed his temples.

The Krew was in Lin's office, discussing how they should proceed through the….events that aspired, 

"The parents were born in Republic City, and currently have no other relatives listed on their files. We've looked!" Mako explained again,

"We can't investigate the other nations, because that would be going too far when we're not even sure if they have living relatives there or the fact that we have no idea where to start the search,"

"And you want us to... adopt the child?" Opal asked beside Asami, her right hand holding onto Asami's left, 

"Not necessarily adopt, more like foster," Mako replied, 

"Well, you've been wanting a child right?" Lin cut in, her voice tired but still stern, "He's now a month old, and sending him to an orphanage directly wouldn't be advisable,"

"Where's the baby?" Bolin asked, his face full of worry and hands fiddling with the collar of his shirt, 

"On one of our deputy's arms," Lin replied as she stood up, walking towards the door and went out. Presumably to get the child.

"Of course, you can just reject the proposal," Mako intervened, "We can find another family for him to stay in,"

Just then, they could hear Lin busting out orders, but it wasn't as loud as it usually is. Only when she stepped in did they realize the sleeping bundle on her arms.

"Here he is," 

The baby had thin black hair, and rosy cheeks. Asami didn't know the color of the baby's eyes, but she'd like to think it was green.

A moment of silence was shared as they focused on the sleeping child. Still innocent and pure.

"I can do it,"

The voice was hoarse, and as tired as Lin's. Everyone else in the room went silent, their attention all on her. 

"Asami..." Bolin's voice cracked, his eyes glistening, 

"That's a bad idea Asami," Mako butted in, his tone softer and his stance more patient, "You should focus on yourself for now,"

"I will not wallow in self-pity,"

"It's grieving Asami," Opal convinced, siding witg Mako, 

"I've done that too much already," Asami sighed before standing up, walking towards Lin and the baby, "It's been a month,"  
_____

Fire Lilies was a sight that greeted Asami as she saw her mobile in sight. Next to the flowers was a grinning Korra, arms wide and open.

Asami couldn't help but giggle at the sight before she ran and sank into her girlfriend's arms, 

"Happy one month anniversary sweetie," Asami cooed on Korra's neck, a gesture that never fails to make Korra smile, 

"I still can't believe you've tolerated me for a month now!" 

Korra joked while they both pulled away, giddy smiles on their faces. Their hands interlocked and their lips inching closer, 

"I've waitied for three years dummy. One month is not going to scare me away,"  
_____

She named him Komi, and as soon as he woke up, Asami noticed that he did in fact have green eyes.

Komi was quiet, rarely made a fuss except when he's hungry or needed a change. It greatly calmed Asami, especially when she's holding him when these types of phonecalls come.

"How was it?"

Asami could hear a disappointed sigh on the other end of the phone, "No one in the village passed,"

That was Opal. 

Her, Bolin, Mako, and the airbender kids, including Kai, were scavenging the Earth Kingdom with the White Lotus in search for the new Avatar.

The thought that always made Asami's stomach churn. 

She wanted to go, really she did. But she has a child to take care of and she couldn't allow herself the possibility of a breakdown when on the trip.

"It's only been 8 months. Maybe I'll even join in soon,"

That was Miss Sato's poor attempt at a joke, 

"Exactly, it's only been 8 months! The child won't be able to even talk!"

"That's why Jinora is there," Asami reminded before feeling Komi tug at her hair, "The…Avatar would be too young to even think about passing the test. A spiritual view would be needed to see if the child does in fact have the Avatar's spirit,"

"I know that…" Opal released a tired sigh, but it was quickly replaced with genuine excitement, "How's the little guy by the way?"

The engineer managed a small laugh and bounced Komi on her lap, eliciting a giggle from the child, 

"He's sweet," was Asami's short reply, "Takes my mind off things,"

Opal understood, "And the company?"

"Surprisingly, Varrick's pretty professional about it. Leaving him in charge for a while doesn't feel as scary as it should be now,"

That got a laugh from both women. It was short lived, but it was a sincere laugh, something Opal doesn't hear as much from the older woman anymore.

"Hey, Asami?"

"Hm?"

"Take care of yourself,"  
_____

"Korra! Be careful!"

"I am!"

The Avatar was laughing as she launched herself to the sky and bended the water on the buckets to catch herself by wrapping it around her legs.

Did I forget to mention she was blindfolded? 

"Okay Korra, here I come!" Bolin was just as enthusiastic, raising his arms to make the ground rise tall enough for a spree of rock disks, 

"You better not be cheating Korra!"

And just like that, those two continued their game, with Korra barely dodging the rocks and Bolin moving around too much in hopes to confuse his opponent.

"Korra probably matches the energy of a child," Opal commented, a cup of tea on her palm, 

"So does Bolin," Asami replied with a smile, taking a sip from her own cup, 

"You're right about that," 

Right then, Korra was an inch away from taking a rock to the head, but was able to dodge by bending the rocks direction discreetly away from herself, 

"Hey I saw that! You're only supposed to bend water!" 

Opal and Asami laughed at their partner's hysterics, enjoying their little double picnic date, 

"You know, Korra mentioned about wanting a child,"

The perked Opal's interest, "Really? Tell me more,"

Asami shrugged away her friend's teasing tone, "There's not much to tell. At first I was hesitant, but then I thought, It wouldn't be so bad having a little human run around the house. It fills me to the brim with joy at the thought,"  
_____

She ran as fast as she can towards the island's garden, the soles of her feet aching. 

She hastily apologized as she bumped into some few nomads before finally reaching the airy open space. 

Asami took a moment to breathe as she looked at the rest of her friends staring in shock at the 3 year old boy. This 3 year old boy spotted the engineer and didn't hesitate on running up to her, 

"Mama!" Komi cried out, a toothy smile on his face, 

Bending down, Asami greeted him by picking him up in her arms, and gave him a firm squeeze, a few kisses on the forehead, "Hello sweetie,"

Asami then directed her attention to the rest, her eyes asking the question her mouth couldn't say. With that, Tenzin cleared his throat, preparing to speak just as Meelo rejoiced, 

"WE FINALLY FOUND THE AVATAR!"

It was a slap to Asami's face.

It was not the bad kind though.

It was the slap that made her realize that the child that had allowed her to pull herself together was none other than Korra's successor.

Komi who made Asami smile a lot more again was Korra's next life.

Her baby was the next Avatar. She would be lying if she said she wasn't terrified, but the thought that Korra had always been under the same roof as her these past 3 years made her so undeniably happy.

Guess destiny just has its way into crawling inside people's lives. Asami can almost hear Korra say "I'll always be looking out for you,"

Asami wouldn't have realized she was crying if Komi didn't point it out, but she explained that they were happy tears, 

"So you're happy?" the boy asked, playing with the tips of his adoptive mother's hair, 

Asami nodded in response, a teary smile on her face, "Very,"

Despite the bitter parts of the story, Asami knew Korra was her soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> How was that? ^^;


End file.
